Surface measurement systems are used in a variety of applications to generate three dimensional surface data of objects. Such systems are employed at various stages in the fabrication and assembly of complex objects across a variety of industries to ensure that the shape and size of the objects meet strict manufacturing tolerances.
Interferometric surface measurement systems have been developed which permit measurements of the surface of an object without physical contact. Coherent optical sources are used to generate a fringe pattern on the surface of the object and a camera acquires images of the fringes on the surface for analysis. In some systems, a diffraction grating is positioned in the path of a laser beam to generate multiple coherent laser beams at various angles to the original beam path. A focusing objective and spatial filter are used to isolate the desired diffracted beam pair. One or more additional diffraction gratings are utilized to project at least one additional set of fringes onto the object surface. This multiplexing of different gratings into the beam path poses many challenges. Moving different gratings into the beam path and shifting each grating to implement phase shifts generally requires multiple mechanical components that add weight, size, complexity and cost to the system. The frequent movement of components affects the stability and therefore the accuracy of the measurement data. Moreover, measuring the displacement of a diffraction grating during the phase shift process with sufficient precision and accuracy can require expensive measurement components such as capacitance gauges.
Other system components can limit the applications for the system. For example, the focusing objective and spatial filter are used for multiple gratings and, therefore, their optical parameters are not optimal for the individual gratings. Moreover, the depth of field of the camera can limit the maximum spatial frequency of the projected fringe pattern, thereby limiting the measurement resolution.
Noise sources also typically limit the measurement data. When laser light is scattered from a surface, a high-contrast, granular speckle pattern is typically observed. Speckle results in part from the roughness of the object surface. In particular, the microscopic roughness of the surface contributes randomly phased contributions of the scattered laser light. These contributions interfere with one another to produce complex intensity variations across the surface of the object as viewed from a distance. Speckle introduces fine-scale intensity fluctuations (i.e., intensity noise) in the observed fringe pattern on the object surface. Shot noise contributions from the individual detectors in the camera can further limit the accuracy of measurement data.